Miss Me?
by Valy Bee
Summary: Rebellious, Rose Hathaway, is determined to do everything to make the life of the new Guardian, who is supposed to replaced her as Lissa's Guardian, a living hell. There's only one problem. This new Guardian is someone from her past and he's just as determined to forced her to back down. Can Rose proceed with her plan or is dealing with her past too complicated? Please R&R.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **_Hi everyone, I'm working on multiple ideas for Vampir Academy fics and this is just one of them.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Academy

_**Full Summary**_: Rebellious, Rose Hathaway, is determined to do everything to make the life of the new Guardian who is supposed to replaced her as Lissa's Guardian a living hell. There's only one problem. This new Guardian is someone from her past, an ex-boyfriend, and he's just as determined to forced her to back down. Can Rose proceed with her plan or is dealing with the past too complicated? Read to find out

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

I bounced on my tip-toes and poked my head over the roaring crowd, watching and waiting as Alberta announced the name of the next novice who was about to take the final field test. From the stands I could see the ground was still a bit muddy and slippery from today's earlier rain showers making the test harder for remaining novices. I can't the say the same for the first ten who went and were caught in the middle of the heavy rain. Most of them came back completely trenched and covered in mud from head to toe.

My boyfriend, Dimitri Belikov, was among those ten. He completed his test under an hour with a few bruises and scratches. I winced when I saw him limping. Whatever the Guardians had in store for him must have been brutal. At least the smile he flashed me before he took his seat told me he had passed with flying colors.

I was happy for him. Graduating to become an official Guardian is exciting thing. It shows how far you come in all your years of training and all of the accomplishments you acquired. I would be doing the same in the next three years. I'll graduate and become Lissa's Guardian. I couldn't wait until then.

Three years… That seemed like a really long time.

It's the reason why I felt a little sad today. Dimitri won't be student here next year or the next two for that matter. He'll be on Guardian duty full time now, looking after his charge Ivan Zeklos. Last week I talked to Ivan's cousin, Jesse Zeklos, told me Ivan was planning on moving to Russia. That also meant Dimitri would be leaving with him. He'll probably won't be able to visit. Most Guardians don't take vacations because they can't or won't leave their charges unprotected. Knowing Dimitri he won't let anything happened to Ivan so I knew visits were out of the question.

I sighed in defeat and rubbed my hands together. The moisture in the air was making the temperatures drop. It felt like winter except without the snow. I glanced down where the senior novices were sitting at. Their backs were all turned to me so I couldn't see any faces. I recognized a few while others - I couldn't tell. You could tell, however, who had already taken the test by their clean or dirty jackets. There were still three novices to go and this was all over.

My eyes then traveled to Dimitri's back. His favorite duster was splattered in dried mud, and his hair was messy and stone hard from the mud. Dimitri was going to need a serious shower after this. At least he was talking and laughing with his friends while he waited. I couldn't help but smile at this sight. To see him happy like that made my heart fluttered.

"Ah! This is so exciting. Who'd knew." Lissa squealed next to me and shook my arm enthusiastically. It's funny had I to dragged her with me to see the field tests in this awful weather. Most freshman like us leave St. Vlads grounds as soon as they are done with exams to start their summer break which that was yesterday. The rest of upper classmen stuck around for the graduation party that the seniors threw. Normally Lissa and I would have been on an airplane by now heading off to her beach house in California for the summer. But I convinced Lissa to stay with me two days longer because I wanted to celebrate and be with Dimitri in our final days together.

Lissa snorted at that and told me I was crazy. She thinks I'm jumping into conclusions irrationally, and that Dimitri and I weren't going to break after graduation. I was not that naïve though. I knew long distance relationships didn't last very long. As much as it pains me to say it was best if we broke up before he left. It would save me a heartbreak in the long run.

At least Lissa was having fun. Her eyes were glued to the novice who had returned and she cheered and applauded for him.

"Yeah, we even got all wet and all to prove it. You want to jump in a mud puddle after this?" I joked, taking some of attention.

Lissa crossed her arms and glared at me. "If you want to jump in a mud puddle then you're doing all that on your own, Rose. Getting soaked from head to toe is enough for me."

I laughed at her comment. It's true she was wet but not completely. I had advised her to bring a rain jacket because the sky was gray this morning and it was getting windy. There was a slight chance it might rain. She waved it off and told me not be too concerned with the weather. It was too late in the season to receive anymore rain showers. So, Lissa ended up leaving with only a fancy trench coat in case it got colder.

Within the fifteen minutes since the field tests begun the rain showers started pouring heavily upon us. Lissa's trench coat absorbed most it that she started shivering. I didn't want her to get sick or anything so I lend her my red rain jacket. I took most of the pummel for both of us.

"The mud might help you control that wild frizz of yours." I teased.

Lissa's green eyes popped wide opened as she patted her hair. "Frizz?" She gasped. There was a panic in her voice and she started running her fingers through her platinum hair. If there was one thing Lissa care about greatly was her hair. Nobody was allowed to touch it besides herself or her stylist. Every now and then she would let me touch it. But that was it. Anyone else who tried would suffered one of Lissa's unexpected punishments.

I found it amusing as she desperately tried fixing her hair and laughed. I could entertain myself for the next few minutes.

_**~.~.MM.~.~**_

"You're all soaking wet." Dimitri said in concerned. He draped the blue towel that the Guardians had given him while he waited for the results over my shoulders. He rubbed my upper arms gently sending a heat wave through my body. The coldness faded.

It was such a sweet gesture I should have said 'thank you' or something equivalent. Instead the words came out of my mouth before I could stop them were, "You shouldn't have. I was just going inside to take a shower. You needed it more than me. You look like a mud man."

Dimitri smiled me one of his rare half smiles. The ones that make me all giddy and flustered. I knew he was showing his appreciation for my jokes despite how stupid or lame they sounded.

I couldn't help but return the smile. He was contagious.

He leaned in to press a soft kiss on my forehead. "What would I do without Roza?" he asked as he pulled away.

That did it. Spell broken. What would he do without me? He was about to find out in a few days how easily it is to forget about me. He'll either find himself a new girlfriend in Russia or he'll be married to his job. Either way, I won't be part of his life anymore. Tears stung my eyes. The thought of losing him for good hurt. Deep.

"Roza…" Dimitri called out to me snapping me out my depressing thoughts.

I looked up at him. Those dark brown eyes were staring in concerned and pain. I wondered if he knew what I was thinking or at least have an idea. Dimitri was really good at reading me like an open book. I forced one of my best fake smiles to show him there was nothing wrong. I couldn't ruin his day. He was named the top of his class with the best time and score at the final test. Plus, he got Ivan as his charge just like he wanted. Such achievements shouldn't be ruined with depressing thoughts.

"Sorry for spacing out on you, Comrade. I was just thinking about what I'm going to wear to your graduation party." I lied, forcing the fake smile to stay longer.

Dimitri stared back at me. I could tell he wasn't buying it. But he let it go anyway because he went with I said. "Don't think too hard. You're beautiful. Anything will look good on you."

That made heart do a double flip. He called me beautiful. He's never said that to me before. I stepped forward and hugged him tightly in order to show him my appreciation. Dimitri returned the flavor and held me tightly as he rubbed my back in circles, comforting in the best way he knew.

He's too good to me.

Nobody will ever be able to replace him.

* * *

**_* Please don't forget to review _**


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Hi everyone, long time, no see.

Sorry it's been a while since the last time I updated. My life is kind of busy outside of fan fiction but the good news that I'm not abandoning any of my stories :)

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and favored this story and was patient too. A special thank you to Tatiana Belikova for helping with the writer's block. You're amazing!

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

_The colorful lanterns looked beautiful_. I thought to myself as I stood outside the ballroom. The lanterns provided a substantial amount of light for the couples dancing to a slow song in the outside dance floor.

The weather outside was a bit warmer than it had been earlier today when we had rain showers but it wasn't warm enough to be without a jacket. Though the small crowd gather outside seemed to be generating a fair amount of heat to keep themselves out here a bit longer.

Professional string musicians arrived five minutes ago and started playing romantic music outside for couples. Everybody else stayed inside to dance to the energetic music of DJ Stan Alto who surprisingly turned out to be really good. Who'd knew Stan wasn't such a square?

I glance over my shoulder to find Dimitri talking with Tasha Ozera, another senior, by the snack table. He had asked me if I wanted to slow dance with him and I agreed excitedly. I wanted to hold onto him as much as possible tonight but Tasha intersected us on the way. She congratulated Dimitri on his final exam.

At first, I was fine with it. Let them chat for a bit. Dimitri and Tasha were friends after all. But then she started asking him questions about Russia and then she suggested that she, Ivan, and Dimitri should meet somewhere in Russia because apparently she too was moving there in June. And I just couldn't handle it anymore. I didn't want to hear about Russia or Tasha for any of that matter because it would hurt too much. Instead of saying a snarky remark to Tasha like I usually do when Dimitri isn't around, I slipped outside unnoticed. I hoped that Dimitri would miss my absence soon but he had been chatting happily with Tasha for the past thirty minutes. I felt neglected from attention suddenly.

I sighed disappointedly and turned back to the happy couples. Tonight wasn't supposed to be about Russia or jealousy or anger. It was supposed to be about Dimitri and me spending our final night together and enjoying every moment.

It had taken me the entire time as I was getting ready for this graduation party to come in terms with my decision. Dimitri was the one I wanted to give my virginity to and I wanted to do it tonight. I knew it was a big decision that shouldn't be rushed and considered more thoroughly but I had no doubts in my heart that Dimitri was one. The only issue I had was figuring out when? When would I be ready?

I answered all those questions tonight. I knew exactly what I wanted.

I bit my lip nervously as I tried not to think about him on top of me, covering with me his warmth…

"Rose?"

I blinked and turned to look at the guy beside me —Andre Dragomir. He was Lissa's older brother who was hell bent on lecturing Lissa and me about boys and what not's since the seventh grade. He even gave Dimitri the speech of 'if you break Rose's heart I'll break your face' when Dimitri and I started dating. He didn't have to do it, but Andre had taken initiative to fill the big brother role with me even if we weren't related. I was grateful though.

Andre was hot in a none brotherly way. It was obvious from the way he looked in his white collar shirt and black slacks and dress shoes. He had the Dragomir's mesmerizing green eyes, and soft blonde hair. In the ten years I have known him, Andre was intelligent, out-going, fun to be around but he was your occasional arrogant royal. We got along pretty well though despite his status.

"I'm sorry." I said apologetically as I realized that he had been talking me for at least three minutes. "I missed that."

"Good old Rose, always daydreaming about something." Andre laughed. "What are you daydreaming about anyway?"

I blushed deeply as the thoughts of Dimitri and I being together in his bed came rushing back. Me and my dirty mind. I shrugged and turned away shyly.

Andre laughed harder. He knew I was embarrassed and probably was going to questioned me about it later on, but for now he was going to let it go.

"I asked if you knew where my sister went?" he repeated, motioning toward the soft pink wool coat I had been wearing over my black cocktail dress. It was Lissa's. She let me burrowed it when Dimitri asked me to slow dance because I had forgotten to bring a coat to the graduation party. Andre must have recognized it, or he remember that I didn't had that kind of money to be buying expensive coats like this one. "Adrian said she was with you just a while ago."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she was but I was going to dance with Dimitri so I left her at the table with…_Avery_."

Avery's name came out sounding more bitterly than what I had originally intended. I didn't like her. Avery was the kind of girl where it made you wonder why the hell such a pretty face had such an ugly heart. Mean and manipulate all in one. She was also Tasha's best friend; between those two they made everyone miserable at St. Vlad's. I didn't understand how Lissa could be friends with them.

Andre didn't seemed to understand either as he grimace after I mention Avery's name. He didn't like Avery much either. It could have been because Avery was the one who gave Lissa her first strong alcoholic drink last summer and got really drunk at a beach party. Andre had to dragged Lissa and me to the Dragomir's beach house embarrassed as people gossiped about Lissa's behavior. I guess, he hasn't let that go yet.

"Avery? As in Avery Lazar?" he repeated as if he was making sure he had heard me correctly.

I nodded.

Andre ran a hand through his golden hair frustrated. He flashed me an apologetic smile and told me he was going to find Lissa as he left. I was about to offer to help him but someone draped his arms around my waist and pulled my back against his hard chest as he planted a soft kiss on the back of neck. I shivered. I knew who it was without even looking. Only one person could have such an affect on me.

Dimitri.

"Ready to dance?" he whispered at my ear.

I leaned into his arms and giggled. "Of course. But are you sure you can keep up me, Comrade? Not once have we danced together. Ever."

I felt Dimitri's chest vibrate against my back as he chuckled. "I'm a good dancer, you know?" He turned me around and winked. "All of the girls say so."

This was probably true. In the six months that Dimitri and I have dated there has only been three school dances and we never had the opportunity to dance together. Either Dimitri was too busy keeping a very drunk Ivan out trouble or he didn't went because he was comforting me after getting in an argument with Lissa, or he was on guardian duty for his field experience. But others girls who have had a chance to dance with him confirmed it. That doesn't mean I would acknowledge it though.

"I don't believe you." I laughed, intertwining our fingers together and started him pulling toward the dance floor. "You'll have to show me. "

_Then afterwards we could go to your room. _I smiled to myself.

_**~.~.MM.~.~**_

"Belikov? Zeklos is drunk as hell and he's hitting on Badica's girlfriend." Tamara, one of Dimitri's friends, interrupted us in the middle of the third song.

Dimitri and I were barely starting to catch each other's movement to the music. We had wasted about four minutes goofing around and teasing because I wanted to get Dimitri to smile and loosen up a bit. He gave in for a while; he made me laugh and blush several times between twirls until he decided it was time to get serious. Dimitri wanted to make the third song one of the most memorable moments in our relationship. He pulled me close to his body and bore into my eyes unblinking for a really long time. I started to feel a bit giddy and hot under his gaze. I thought I was going to faint until Tamara showed up and ruined the moment.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Tamara was a pretty senior girl with pixie-like black hair and deep smoldering gray eyes. She stood about the same height as me 5'7, but the silver high heels she wore made her appeared three inches taller. Her blue sassy and elegant dress gave her tan skin a natural glow that any girl would like to have. Since I known Tamara, she's always been a down to earth person, but her fighting skills were just as deadly as Dimitri's. I'd seen her take down half of the male novices single-handed during combat class. Tamara also graduated in the top ten of her class and she was assigned as Ivan's second Guardian along with Dimitri.

And even though jealousy was a debatable issue here, I couldn't help but feel annoyed by Tamara's presence. Did she not know that I would not be seeing Dimitri after tomorrow and her being here was cutting my time short with Dimitri? Couldn't she handle Ivan on her own? She was Ivan's second Guardian after all.

Tamara folded her arms over her chest and nodded her head to the left motioning us to follow.

Dimitri and I followed her gaze, and found Ivan leaning against a far corner wall of the building. He trapped a petite blonde in a silver dress with his arms. To say that the blonde looked uncomfortable was an understatement. Her palms up were pressed against Ivan's chest. It looked as if she was trying to create space between because Ivan was leaning awfully too close to her face.

It was obvious that Ivan was oblivious to the entire situation. He wasn't even getting the hint that the blonde was infuriated with him. Either he was going to get smacked by her any second now or punched by the boyfriend.

As if the blonde sense us, she turned and caught our eyes. Her expression literally beckon us to help her. Dimitri groaned.

"Great." I heard him muttered. This wasn't the first time Ivan had ruined school dances for Dimitri but mine was getting ruined too. I should probably head over there and kick Ivan's ass. He was so stupid. Why did he even drink that much if he can't control himself?

"You better do something before a fight breaks out." Tamara advised. "You know how Ivan is when he get's drunk."

Dimitri nodded in agreement. Last time Ivan got drunk at a small dorm room party, he started shooting fire at anyone who pissed him off. Dimitri and Tamara had to tackled him to the ground in order to stopped him. It wasn't an easy task to do. Ivan got a concussion, Tamara burned her right leg, and Alberta was infuriated. Dimitri took the blame for what happened that night. I don't think I have ever seen the teachers more disappointed him than that night. Since then, Dimitri has been trying his hardest to keep Ivan out of trouble.

_Sometimes I think he does too much putting up with Ivan and all_. I sighed disappointedly already knowing Dimitri's decision. _They come first_. I reminded myself. I would have done the same for Lissa.

Dimitri's brown eyes flickered to meet mine and I could see guilt in them. I knew he wanted to make this night special for us - for me but he couldn't abandoned his friend either.

"Roza…" He started as he reaching out to touch my elbow and started to rubbed it gently.

The sadness in his voice made my heart clenched. I didn't want to put him in a position where he had to choose between Ivan and me. It wouldn't be fair.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about me, Comrade. Go and help Ivan before he ends ups in huge trouble." I gave him my best assuring smile.

Dimitri returned the smile as he reached for my chin and lifted it so I could see his eyes. Such intimacy made me blush a little. "I'll be back. I promise."

He place a tender yet passionate kiss on my lips as he left me pondering over his words. I knew he would never say something like that to me ever again.

* * *

**_*Don't forget to review :)_**


End file.
